The Escape Artist
by dauntlessgang666
Summary: this is a finfic about if four had a youger sister who he left behind to live with Marcus until she turned 16 but she couldn't take the beatings anymore so decided to go find her brother in dauntless and live with him but what happens when Marcus comes looking for her we will just have to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is going to be my third fanfiction I have two I'm currently updating also so don't be mad because I don't update for awhile well this is a story about what if four had a little sister and when four left for dauntless what would happen to the little girl rated T for language and mild suggestive themes have fun and enjoy**

Rosaline pov

Daddy fell asleep early so now was my chance to get away from him and find my big brother Toby, who left me for dauntless and said that he would wait for me to turn 16 so I could transfer to dauntless to be with him. I cant take any more beatings I have to get away now its been five years since Toby left me, and 8 since I was born I cant wait another 8 to be with him. I run out the door to the train tracks and wait for the train to come by. I hear the distinctive train whistle in the distance and see it coming closer I prepare my self to start to run along side the train when it passes I run and jump in a random open car and ride the long way to the dauntless compound.

As the compound comes closer I stand up and prepare myself to jump, when I get there I jump and land hard and run a little to regain my balance. I walk into the dauntless compound and go find the control room that's were Toby told me he worked. I find the door and walk in and find a busy working Toby at the monitor typing away, he stops for a second and turns around "Rosy?" he says with a confused look on his face "yes Toby its me" he gets up and walks towards me and pulls me into a hug "its been so long how did you get here?" he asks me "I rode the train here" I tell him "why are you here?" he asks again "I-I-I c-couldn't take the beatings anymore" I said starting to sob, he just soothes me "hey, hey calm down my shifts almost done I'm just going to shut down my personal computer and we can head back to my apartment there's someone I want you to meet"

After leaving the control room he brings me down a long series of hallways, and we end up at a door, this must be his apartment he puts the key in the hole and opens the door, we step inside there's a girl sitting on his couch this must be what Toby meant when hea said that he wanted me to meet someone he addresses the girl on the couch "Tris I would like you to finally meet the sister I have told you about this is my sister Rosaline, Rosaline this is my fiancé Tris she is going to be your aunty." I look at the girl and run to her and give her a big hug "hi aunty Tris" I pull back and look at her she has a smile on her face and her eyes are watering I think she likes the idea of being an aunty she speaks up after a minute.

"Tobias she looks just like you and did Marcus... to… her…. to" " I know she looks like me and yes Marcus beat her too" oh so that's what she meant "you know about the beatings daddy gave me" she looks at me with a sad face "yes Tobias took me through his fear landscape when I was an imitate I live the beating like you and Tobias did I felt the sting of the belt I know what you went through because he showed me" Toby comes over and sits on the couch, and I ask what's on my mind "what's a fear landscape?" Toby looks at me and says "it's a big room that we put you through when you go through initiation it makes you face your fears through a simulation." "oh" is all I say I know its late at night Toby voices my thoughts "well its 9:00 pm I think you should get to bed he leads me down a hall to a bedroom "hear this is my and Tris's guest bedroom for when we have friends that come over and get too tired and pass out and cant make it home so did you bring anything here with you" "no Toby I didn't I wouldn't have enough time to pack anything daddy fell asleep early so I snuck out without any noise" he laughs "ok I will have Tris take you out shopping to get some things tomaro and get your ears pierced so you can blend in ok and the best part is Tris gets a discount at the tattoo parlor because she works there" "I thought I was just going to get my ears pierced I don't want a tattoo yet" "no, no, no the tattoo parlor dose piercings too it just sounds better to just call it the tattoo parlor instead of tattoo and piercing parlor get it here let me get you something of Tris's for you to sleep in" he leaves and comes back with a pair of shorts and t-shirt and says "here wear this and goodnight Rosy" I put the cloths on and lie in the bed I find sleep instantly.

**A/N so hears my new fanfic tell me what you think give me any suggestions as what to put in the next chapter because I have no idea what girls do shopping im open to any suggestions and any criticism to make it better for you to read im not reading it you are and I will write what you like ok so ill update within the next day or so depending on when I update my other fanfictions ok write you later**

**J-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so did you like my first chapter it was good huh these types of fanfics are one of my favorite I got the idea from another one called the runaway I loved it so much that I decided to write one of my won anyways here's my next chapter **

**Just remember that I own nothing Veronica Roth owns divergent even though I wish it was mine.**

**Rosaline's POV**

I wake up the next morning in a strange bed, until I remember that I ran away from daddy to be with Toby then I remember I was going to go shopping with aunty Tris. I get up out of bed and walk out of the bedroom to find Tris sitting at the table eating a muffin and drinking coffee. She looks my way and smiles "I see you slept well" she says to me I respond "yeah it was the best sleep I have had in a long time" her smile fades, probably thinking about how I got beat and put in small closets, I shudder thinking of it. Her smile returns "so you should go get ready we have a long day ahead of us, by the way I invited my friend Christina along she is better at shopping than I am but trust me you will like her."

Toby takes me into his room and hands me a small black shirt and small black jeans. I take them into the bathroom and take a shower, the hot water feels nice on the fresh cuts on my skin from the belt Marcus hit me with when I get out I throw on the clothes which fit surprisingly. I walk out and find Tris talking with another girl with darker skin that must be Christina I walk up behind them "hello" I say they both turn and look at me they are both smiling ear to ear. Christina says "hello my name is Christina me and Tris are very close friends if you want you can call me aunty too" when she says this my smile widens I get two auntie's in two days "so why don't we get going we have a lot of work to do" I say Christina smiles at me "we are going to be good friends" she says

We head into a clothing store and Tris and Christina both pull clothes off the rack. Christina holds a dress, and Tris holds a pair of black jeans, and a black tank top. They both throw the clothes at me and say "try these on' at the same time. I go into a dressing room and come out with the black dress I like the way it looks on me and I guess so dose Christina she comes over to me and wraps a black studded belt around my waist so it hangs side ways on my hips she steps back to examine her work and says "ok you have to get these" she says "ok" is all I say. I walk back in the dressing room, and put the tank top on and the pants look at myself in the mirror I feel so wrong to look but I'm not in abnegation anymore so I can look all I want, I decide to get these too. I walk out and grab 5 more pairs of pants 3 tank tops and 5 t-shirts that are tight fitting and another black dress to please Christina.

The next place we go is the tattoo shop Tris sits me in a chair, and gets a small gun with a needle in it and gets two diamond studs. She puts the gun up to my ear and pulls the trigger I feel a flash of pain when the needle sinks into the soft cartilage in my ear and I feel the stud go in but the pain soon goes away. She positions herself on the other side and I feel the pain again but it's not as bad. When she is done she puts a mirror in front of my face I like the way the earrings look on me almost like they belong I look up at her and say "I love them when can I get a tattoo" she smiles and says that "you can get a tattoo as soon as you turn 14 because four wont like it if you get one now because he thinks your too young, but I think you should get one ASAP to make you look more dauntless." "Ok I guess ill wait" I whine.

**Tris Pov**

We walk back to the apartment with bags of clothes dangling off my and her arms. We reach the apartment and find Tobias sitting there waiting to take us to lunch, and give Rosy a Tour of dauntless. We throw the bags in her room and walk out to meet Tobias, we get all situated and head out he starts to give the tour speech that he gave me as and initiate when we reach the chasm eh takes a detour and brings her down to our special spot eh speaks to her this is the chasm this is in the compound the fine line between life and death this is my and Tris's special spot this is were I kissed her for the first time and where I proposed to her" he says with a smile on his face reminiscing on the memories we shared here. We walk back up when he speaks again "since you were with tris shopping this morning I will assume you know were all the shops are and that you was the pit so now its time to go to lunch."

We walk to the cafeteria and walk in every one turns there head probably thinking there's Tris and Four but who's the little girl with them Uriah waves us over to the table were Zeak, Shauna, Lynn, Marline, Christina, and Will are sitting, we sit down and everyone starts to ask questions all at once like who's that little girl? How did she get here? Is it your kid? Tobias calms them all down "guys this is my little sister Rosaline she was originally abnegation but ran away to find me because our dad beat us and she couldn't take it anymore that's why she is here to live with us now." There mouths drop in shock one because they heard him say his little sister and him were beaten by Marcus and the fact that she ran away from abnegation.

We get our food and rosy looks at it funny I look at her and laugh its beef put this on it handing her ketchup she puts it on it and takes a big bite out of it her grin spreads from ear to ear Uriah pips up "wait until you have dauntless cake you will never want to eat anything else" she looks up "can I have that now please" Tobias looks up " not until you finish your burger then you can eat cake" she smiles and devours her burger like a wild animal, when she is done Uriah hands her a piece of double chocolate cake her eyes got as big as dinner plates when she saw the cake, we all burst out laughing at the look on her face, she takes one bite and lets out a moan of satisfaction we all finish our food when we are done

me Tobias and Rosy go back to the apartment and watch movies until its time to go to bed we put Rosy down and me and four go to our bed he says "I think having her here will be very good for us to get some practice taking care of a kid for when we decide to have one of our own" I look at him and say "I think it will be too but what if Marcus comes looking for her" he gets a sad look on his face and says " we will have to keep an eye on her bring her to school and tell her teachers that if Marcus Eaton comes for her to not give her to him and tell them why" "yeah I guess that's the best thing for her and we will have to confront Marcus sooner or later but lets wait until he comes here to look for her" I say confidently he kisses my forehead "I think that's a good idea with that he wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep like that


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**So sorry that I didn't update sooner I have been writing a new fanfiction alog with this one and another I have three im working on now so it will bee some time between each update so don't get mad when I don't update for a few days **

**Tris POV**

We get to the beach and set every thing up everyone starts to take their shirts off to go swimming. they all run into the water, while I stay back Tobias looks at me "you ready?" he says with a smile on his face "yeah" I say and walk towards him. he wraps his arms around me and throws me over his shoulder and runs towards the water my eyes get wide and I start screaming "put me down, put me down now!" he looks at me and smiles "ok" he drops me. I land in the water with a splash I scream out in shock and start to flail in the water Tobias chuckles Tris stand up I stop flailing and do what I'm told to find I'm only in about 3 feet of water "oh it's not that deep here" "yeah he says with a smile on his face so you need to learn how to swim lie on you back" "but what if I don't float" with that he goes into four mode "lie down in the water" he demands I do as I'm told "look I'm floating" "yeah now flip over and do it on your stomach" "but-b" "do it" I do "now kick your feet and move your arms in a mind mill motion" I feel myself start to move "I'm swimming" "yes, yes your are"

After swimming for a while we all get out to eat lunch of burgers, hot dogs, Doritos chips, and for desert dauntless cake when we start to get ready to go back in the water Tobias's phone goes off. When he hangs up he tells me "Eric needs me back in the control room for a minute ill be back stay out of the water until I get back" "ok ill just sunbathe of a while I think I would look better with a little bit of a tan" "ok and I don't care if you get a tan or not your still my beautiful Tris no matter how you look" I blush bright red "be back soon I love you" " I will and I love your more" with that he walks back to the trains.

I sit down on the blanket and pick up the magazine I brought and start to read. I get only 10 or 15 minutes until Christina comes up to me "what are you doing" "I'm reading while sunbathing until To-four gets back" she looks at me confused "why don't you come swimming with me" my eyes get large and alarmed "well um can you keep a secrete" she nods her head "well uh I-I a cant swim" "oh my god!" she practically screams "so that's why you didn't come out to far in the water with us so you could learn how to swim from four" "yeah well you still cant tell anyone" "ok fine" she whines Uhria runs up to me picks me up over his shoulder and starts to run towards the water "Christina help!" I scream as I get thrown into the water as I'm kicking and thrashing I feel arms wrap around me and lift me up I look into his dark blue eyes "Tobias" I choke before I black out

Tobias Pov

I hate the fact I have to leave Tris, especially when she doesn't know how to swim but Eric needs me in the control room to fix a glitch in the system. the train comes as I walk up to it I start to run along side it and jump into an open car and ride the long way back to dauntless. When the compound comes into view I get ready to jump when I get in front of the pier I jump and run to regain my balance. I walk into the glass building and take the elevator up to the 5th floor and walk into the control room to find Eric sitting in my chair waiting for me "where have you been" he says "me and the group went to the beach today. So what's wrong with the computer" " these three cameras went out I went down to check if they were shot out but they were all fine I don't know what to do so that's why I called you here" "oh that's an easy fix it happens all the time here's how to fix it press control, alt, c at the same time to go to camera settings find the disabled cameras then enable them and your done. So if you have this happen again you can fix it and not call me on my week off."

I ride the trains back and jump off at the beach; I hear a scream and start to run back to the group. I don't make it in time because I see a little blond girl go flying in the water, I run into the water as fast as I can to get her. When I reach her I pick her up in my arms and I hear her croak out my name before she blacks out. I carry her to the trains and jump on the next train, I head back to the dauntless compound. We finally get back I jump off and run in the building and sprint towards the infirmary, with tris limp in my arms tears stinging at the back of my eyes I can't loose her I Just can't if she doesn't pull through I'm going to kill Uhria, then again I'm going to kill him for just throwing her in the water in the first place. I reach the infirmary the nurses see me with Tris in my arms they order her in a bed and roll her away I try to follow but they keep me from going as I see tris disappear behind the swinging doors.

**A/N **

**So that's my new chapter I had to put a little drama in it, its not a divergent fanfic without it if there is one it probably wont make too much sense because that's not what real life is like there's always drama no matter were you go but review I'm sorry again that its been so long ill try to update sooner probably in the next day or two depending on my other fanfictions k bye **

**Jay-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**I know it has been a while so im hear to ad another chapter for you to read and please review I haven't been getting a lot of reviews im kind of debating of just stoping all my writing and not continue with my fanfics so any people out there who want me to keep going just let me know so hears my next chapter.**

**Tris POV **

I am worried about Rosy. I wish Marcus doesn't try anything but I know he will I don't know when he will go after her but I am ready for whenever it happens and I know it will happen weather it be today or tomaro but he will try to take her back. But neither I nor Tobias will let him take her. I'm at work in the middle of tattooing a skull with snakes curling around out through his eye sockets and mouth when my phone rings I ask Tori if hold my phone up to my ear and she dose _"hello" "Tris, Tris help me he is here he came to get me even after the teachers trying to stop him hurry" "calm down Rosy ill be there in a minute I will just get four and we will come as quickly as we can tell your teacher to hid you in the closet and have her lock the door" "ok" _I hear her walk over to her teacher and asks her to do what I asked her I hear her come back on the line _"you still there" 'yes im still here I'm going to hang up now and I am on my way bye sweetie I will come get you as quick as possible."_

I hang up and run up to the control room to get four I walk in and he is typing on a computer "Tobias we have to go get her _HE _is trying to get her" he jumps up and starts running for the emergency car that he got the keys to. We jump in and head off to the school we arrive pretty fast in the car we got, it is a lot faster than the train. I'm glad we got the car we would not have been able to get hear before he got her and took off with her. we walk into the school building to see Marcus starting to walk down the hallway to Rosy's classroom we follow behind him carful not to alert him of our presence. He walks in the door of the room and we hear him talking with the teacher about Rosy and were she is we walk in as he starts to bang on the closet door "Marcus stop" Tobias says he turns around "Tob…" "don't call me by that name I am four to you" "fine four what are you doing hear" 'don't play dumb Marcus I know you are trying to get Rosy so step aside" But four she is my daughter" "you were no father to me or her or me so you don't get to privilege to father her anymore so step aside" "no I will not" "fine then" Tobias steps forward and punches Marcus square in the jaw and he is knocked out cold he has the teacher open the door and we leave and go back to the dauntless compound.

(PAGE BREAK) (PAGE BREAK)

When we arrive back to the dauntless compound I take Rosy with me back to the tattoo parlor, I figured that she would want to hang around a tattoo shop and check out all of the art work to see what she wants to get when she gets older. As I am tattooing a tribal sun on a mans shoulder Rosy asks me " can I get a tattoo now I really want one can I have one" I thought for a moment maybe she should get one she is dauntless now "ok you can pick what you want" and sit in that chair and wait until I am done shading this mans tattoo in ok" "that's fine" when I am done she is staring at the ravens on the wall I touch my tattoo on my collar bone "do you want those ravens" she turns and says 'yes I think they are pretty ok how many do you want and were she says "I want three on my arm descending down my arm like they are in flight with red eyes" wow she is like me after all "good choice now sit how big do you want them" " I want them to almost completely cover my arm like a sleeve" "ok" it doesn't take long for me to finish the tattoos when im done I ask her what the ravens symbolize she says " they are the symbol of my new family here in dauntless you Toby and me" when she is done I have tears in my eyes she just made me so happy.

**Tobias POV**

As im walking back to the apartment I hear Tris and Rosy walking down to the apartment when I turn around the corner there they are but Rosy has a large bandage down her whole arm I start to panic I run up to them "what happened" alarm clear in my voice and Tris can tell "she wanted a tattoo so I gave her one she wouldn't take no for an answer" I didn't want her getting a tattoo because her body is going to under go so many changes in the next few years it will distort the image but now that it is done there is no going back at least it wont look to bad when you grow older and it stretches a little…" he stops a second and looks closer at the tattoo and smiles "did Tris tell you to get those" "nope I picked them why?" she says I look up at Tris and see she has a happy expression on her face "because Tris has those exact same tattoos in the exact same place" Rosy looks up at Tris and says "can I see" she pulls down the collar on her shirt and shows the ravens and Rosy is awestruck at the sight she smiles and says "now we match" and hooks her arm with Tris's and walks in the apartment I follow suit and we finish out our day….

**A/N hey guys im very sorry I haven't updated in a while I have just been very busy with school and everything you guys know finals and shit so im happy to post this chapter review me and PM me and tell me what you think and give me some feed back of what you want in this story and depending how much feed back I get the faster the next update will be**


End file.
